


Happy New Year Lyds

by arielally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielally/pseuds/arielally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin is throwing the biggest party Beacon Hills has seen all year, but when the clock strikes midnight will she have anyone to bring in the new year with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year Lyds

The message tone that caused her phone to buzz quietly on her dressing table went completely unnoticed by Lydia who was stood in front of her full length bedroom mirror, holding up two dresses and weighing up the pros and cons of each one. Various other garments were strewn across the floor of her usually much tidier bedroom, each one discarded for whatever reason; too long, too short, too pink and of course there were a few things she’d already worn – most notably the blue dress she’d worn as one of her outfits for her birthday party a few years ago, which she had considered wearing tonight, but then decided against after all she was Lydia Martin and there wasn’t a chance in hell she was going to be caught dead in something she’d already been seen wearing.

A soft sight fell from the banshee’s rose pink tinted lips and a frown creased her pretty forehead “Mom! Mom I need your help” She called out, not once tearing her gaze away from the two dresses she had held up in front of her. “Mom are you listen…” Cut off mid-sentence by the soft buzzing of her phone against the wood panelling of her dressing table Lydia let out an exasperated sigh and placed the two dresses down neatly on her bed before retrieving her phone. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the name of the sender and a genuine smile etched itself upon her pretty features - something that in recent months was not a regular occurrence for the banshee who had seen far too much for a girl as young as she was – and she swiped her dainty finger across the screen, opening the message.

_Happy New Year Lyds xxx_

The text was from Jackson and was exactly eight hours early but she smiled and typed a quick reply nonetheless, she hadn’t seen Jackson since Allison’s funeral and he’d travelled back to London fairly soon afterwards, but they still spoke occasionally, after all Lydia couldn’t imagine a world where she didn’t speak to him. It was the very moment Lydia hit send that Natalie Martin popped her head through her daughter’s bedroom door, perfectly shaped eyebrows raised in silent questioning as to why she’d been summoned upstairs. “Which one?” Lydia asked, gesturing to the two dresses lay neatly beside her on her bed. “Purple, definitely the purple.” Her mother replied, a smile spreading across her face that caused soft dimples to form in her cheeks, it had been years since Lydia had requested her assistance with anything to do with fashion. “Green it is then, thanks.” The red head replied, flashing her mother a quick smirk before standing and casting the purple dress aside with the rest of the rejects.

*****

It was 9 o’clock now, her parents had long since been kicked out and Lydia was adding the final touches to New Year’s decorations in the lounge when the doorbell rang. Placing the last bowl of chips on the coffee table Lydia took one last quick look at her reflection in the mirror, straightened her dress out and tucked a fly away strawberry blonde curl behind her ear before grabbing a tray of drinks and opening the door to greet her guests. A crowd of people too many to count - unless you possess a genius level IQ and can estimate numbers to the nearest decimal point – greeted her and Lydia simply smiled, stepped aside and allowed them entry to her home, the sheer number of people came as no surprise to her, after all she did throw the best parties in Beacon Hills.

Everyone who was anyone was currently drinking from a red plastic cup in Lydia Martin’s lake house, and that included the self-proclaimed ‘wolfpack’ (despite the fact it consisted of more non-wolves than it did actual wolves). The pack had become closer than ever in the months that followed Allison’s death, something the huntress would no doubt have loved, hell Lydia was even starting to warm to Malia and had learned to find her bluntness and inability to act socially acceptable, endearing almost to the point of it being cute. There was one thing that had niggled at the banshee for weeks though, and that was the growing relationship between the coyote and none other than Stiles Stilinski, a boy who for the longest time hadn’t even been on Lydia Martin’s radar and who now was pretty much the first thing she thought about when she opened her eyes in the morning and the last thought that crossed her mind before she fell asleep – of course, not a soul other than herself knew this.

“Great party Lydia, and wow great dress, Scott isn’t her dress great?” Kira was stood before Lydia now, swaying ever so slightly as she complimented her friend. Scott McCall merely laughed, agreeing with his girlfriend and smiled at Lydia, they both knew no matter how many cups of the highly alcoholic drink Lydia had concocted in her kitchen this afternoon the werewolf drank, he couldn’t get drunk and would certainly not get as drunk as Kira was planning to, but that by no means meant he wasn’t enjoying himself. “Yeah, really great party Lyds, thank you.” His words were genuine and the corners of his dark eyes wrinkled as he smiled at his friend, his gaze soon drifting off to settle upon the numerous other guests, all of whom were by now dancing and getting well into the swing of things. Smiling graciously and thanking the couple for their compliments Lydia ducked away, weaving her petite body through the throngs of people in search of one person. She saw his arms before she saw the rest of him, they were raised high above his head as he danced enthusiastically to the music that was blasting out in the games room. It amazed her that she could recognise the boy by his forearms alone, although his atrocious dancing skills no doubt had something to do with her guessing exactly who it was. “Stiles!” She called out over the music, almost certain he wouldn’t hear her, but going for it anyway. Somehow, despite the blaring bass and the chattering and singing of numerous guests Stiles stopped dancing the moment his ears picked up on the familiar sound of Lydia Martin’s voice. He dropped his arms to his side, a soft blush immediately warming his cheeks at the thought that she might have seen him, and he took a moment to compose himself before turning towards her, giving a wave and flashing her his goofiest grin.

By now Stiles was more than a little intoxicated and it was for this reason that he pulled the much shorter girl into a tight hug the moment he got within touching distance of her. “Hey Lydia, this party is wow, this drink is oh wow and you…” He took a step back, his amber flecked brown orbs drinking in every inch of Lydia’s appearance appreciatively “…you look, beautiful.” He breathed out, before sobriety hit him like a train and he cast his gaze to the ground in embarrassment. “I uh…you think?” Lydia replied, momentarily lost for words she fiddled with her tousled curls and a bashful smile spread across her ruby red lips. Lydia Martin was not the type of girl who was easily won over by compliments, and yet here she was grinning like a bob cat because a boy had called her pretty. The moment was over before it had really begun however as Malia appeared out of nowhere, looping her arm around Stiles’ tugging on it gently “Come back and dance.” She whined, flashing Lydia an apologetic smile before pulling Stiles a little more forcefully towards the crowd of dancing bodies. “I, uh, Lydia?” Stiles asked, his dark eyebrows rising as though asking the banshee for permission to be excused. Lydia merely rolled her green eyes, laughing softly and waving the couple off. “Of course, go have fun!”

****

The countdown to New Year was only minutes away now, and whilst everyone else had coupled up and were gathered around the large flat screen television in the lounge, Lydia stood alone in the kitchen. Her petite body was leant against the work surface, a glass of very off limits and very old wine in one hand, her phone in the other. Flicking through the photos a sad smile tugged at the corners of her lips as the face of her best friend grinned up at her from the palm of her hand and Lydia sighed gently, wishing more than anything that Allison could be here now, to make her laugh or to simply be a shoulder for the red head to cry on – because god knows she could use a good cry.

“What are you looking at?” Stiles voice cut through the silent air and Lydia jumped, causing the glass of red wine and her phone to fall from her hands. It was almost as though they fell in slow motion, and Lydia’s heart leapt into her throat as the sound of glass shattering and wine splashing against the tiled floor filled the air. “Shit! Lydia I am so sorry.” Stiles was crouched on the floor beside Lydia in seconds, tentatively picking up the shards of glass and throwing them into the trashcan beside him. She didn’t say anything though, but rather sat in defeat on the cold floor, leaning up on wine splattered kitchen cupboards, her now smashed mobile phone clutched in her hand and held against her chest. Breathing deeply Lydia closed her eyes and leant her head back, it had taken seconds for everything she held dear, her photos of Allison, her texts from Jackson, to completely disappear and even though it was trivial she cried, Lydia Martin was sat crying on her kitchen floor, minutes before New Year rolled in and all over a stupid material possession.

“Oh god Lydia, I’m so sorry, I really am, I’ll pay for a new phone.” Up until now she’d barely even noticed Stiles was in the room with her, opening her eyes Lydia looked at him, her vision slightly blurred from tears and she simply shook her head. “Its fine Stiles, everything is fine.” Composing herself, she wiped the tears from her face and removed the smudged mascara from under eyes, she looked near perfection again, as though it had never happened and simply flashed Stiles her most convincing smile. “See, fine.” The Stilinski boy’s dark eyes studied the banshee intensely, a look of worry in them as he watched the girl who he had loved for longer than he could possibly remember, he knew her better than she probably knew herself and he knew now for a fact that she was much further from fine than she’d been letting on ever since they’d lost Allison. “Where’s Malia?” Lydia asked suddenly, not meeting Stiles gaze as she did so and biting down gently on her bottom lip. “You know we called it off weeks ago don’t you? Me and Malia I mean.” His words caused Lydia’s heart to skip a beat and she simply turned to look at him, her expression one of confusion that was still laced with the sadness that she’d kept hidden for so long. “Why?” Lydia asked quietly, her small voice almost drowned out by the shouts that erupted from the next room.

_Ten…nine…eight…seven…_

A disbelieving laugh erupted from within Stiles and he shook his head gently, manoeuvring himself on the kitchen floor so that he was closer to the red head. Leaning towards Lydia ever so slightly, he cupped her porcelain cheek in one hand, his thumb running gently across the skin that was still dampened by her tears.

_Six…five…four…three…_

“Why do you think?” Stiles asked, his face was close enough to Lydia’s now that she could feel his warm breath against her skin and it caused an elaborate display of fireworks to erupt in the pit of her stomach. “I..I don’t know.” She stumbled, biting down gently against her lower lip once more, as her green eyes locked onto his dark orbs.

_Two…one…_

Lydia didn’t know who initiated it, but before she knew what was really happening Stiles’ lips had pressed gently against hers. Moulding together perfectly she kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm, her petite hand winding up into his mass of dark hair as she pulled him impossibly closer to her. They had kissed before she knew that, and although that kiss had been perfect in its own way, this one was euphoric. The sounds and cheers from the next room were silenced, everyone faded away and there was nothing else in the world except for her and Stiles. Lydia could practically hear Allison’s voice laughing and saying ‘told you so’ and it caused her to smile against Stile’s lips before eventually pulling away. “Happy New Year Lyds…” Stiles breathed, his cheeks flushed pink and his lips stained red with her lipstick.

“Well it’s about bloody time!” Scott’s voice tore through the perfect silence and the pair dragged their gaze from one another to settle upon not only Scott McCall but just about everyone else from the party, all of whom were grinning at the pair who sat blushing furiously on the kitchen floor.


End file.
